oniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Jubei
"What a party this is... No food, no drinks, and the only other babe just left. Guess it's time to make our own party, huh?"Jubei, talking to Violet before their fight within the Game-Dimension. Biography Saiyan Jubei is significantly different from all the other Jubei's, being that she has always held Saiyan cells within her body. This was first discovered during a trial-run of Jo's DNA-Driver, to attempt to give Jubei Saiyan power; despite the power of the Driver, it should never have enabled her to go Super Saiyan; and yet she did, overwhelmed by the possibility of loosing Jo. It was later discovered that the DNA-Driver simply unlocked her latent Saiyan cells; knowing that she no-longer had a use for it, Jubei pushed herself to train even harder; enlisting the help of Jo to reach greater heights, she felt almost defeated when she wasn't able to go anything past Super Saiyan 1. But then it happened; her mother, Hime, decided to have a test; stabbing Jo through the chest with a Ki-blade, this sent Jubei into overdrive; her mother's Godly power flowing and mixing with Jubei's own Saiyan cells, she rapidly hit Super Saiyan God, using this to drive her own mother back. Of course, that was the plan all along; with a new threat rapidly approaching the pair, Hime wanted to make sure her daughter was as strong as she could. What Jubei didn't expect was help; with Suika attending a PQ at the time, she was pulled into Jubei's world. Though the time for introductions was long-gone, with the arrival of their threat. Violet. Known to the Time-Patrol as a woman who had the ability to circumvent time, she was hopping from timeline to timeline, fighting the strongest warriors to power herself up; and, as such, altering the course of history. This was a grave offence, and as such had to be dealt with. Though after all the battles she'd been through it would be a tough gig; the woman even having obtained her own form of a Godly Super Saiyan. As such, the initial fight was rather hard indeed, with it finishing by Jo trapping Violet within a video-game sphere, sealing her inside; the sphere would put a considerably strain on Jo, and as such, it was down to Jubei and Suika to fix this mess. Deciding that the best and quickest way to do so was via fusion, the two used a fusion-device given to them by Jo to fuse together. With their newfound power the two managed to easily go toe-to-toe with Violet, learning that with each opponent she faced she was able to absorb them, taking their power; in the end, she powered up into a corrupted-version of Goku Black, using that power to attempt to defeat the fusion. Even with his power it was no match, the and fusion was able to overthrow Violet, and ended her reign of terror over the Timelines. Splitting and going back to their own bodies, Suika would be whisked away back to her timeline, with Jubei setting her sights on obtaining that power. As such she'd train daily, using the hyperbolic time-chamber Jo would create to train. After several days, she managed to increase her power to SSGSSJ, a raw-form of Super Saiyan Blue. Once Suika returned to tell them of the news of her becoming a God of Destruction she also returned with a request of bearing Jubei's child to create a Kai, as one was needed and had nobody to full-fill the position. It was the strangest request Jubei had ever received, and after a long, thoughtful talk with Jo and Suika herself... Jubei had no reason to say no. Jubei now spends her time trying to perfect her new form, trying desperately to minimise the stamina and Ki loss. Appearance Jubei maintains her fox ears and tails within any form that she enters, with her height and bust maintaining the same size. The only exception to this is SSGSSJ, in which her bust increases from C to D. Standing at only 5'6", she's rather on the short side of things; however she does increase this slightly by wearing boots with all of her clothes. Normally she's seen with a white and black jacket over a skirt, she rarely changes into any other look at all; why bother? She was comfortable and clean, and that's all that really mattered to her. as with every Super Saiyan form her golden iris' change to green, however, when powering up into Super Saiyan God + Super Saiyan 1, her iris' go crimson red, perhaps reflecting the change to Deity Ki. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Jubei is able to utilise her Ki in order to maintain flight. * Ki-Sense: Jubei is able to sense the Ki of anyone bellow anything Godly. She's not trained it enough to search for other's using Godly Ki. * Zenkai: Jubei receives a damage-boost whenever she recovers from a near-death experience. * Kamehameha: Jubei is able to condense her Ki into a sphere within her palms and blast it out with an extreme power-boost. This takes longer to charge than Goku's Kamehameha, due to not being used to using the attack. * X10 Big Bang Attack: Using what she believes is one of Suika's moves, she's able to power up a base big-bang attack with the power of ten. This takes a long time to set-up and fire, so she usually uses in-conjunction with her Extreme-Speed. * Extreme-Movement: Jubei is able to boost her natural speed with Ki, meaning that she can move faster and faster the more Ki she pumps into her legs. In some situations, it almost looks like she's using instant-transmission over short distances, though she's unable to do so. * Goddess Ki Kannon: A Jubei exclusive move, she charges up into a kamehameha-like stance before rapidly changing into a Big Bang attack, the result being a a dual-palm attack being fired as easily as if it was from one hand. This can only be used in SSGSSJ. * Requiem for her Queen: Jubei powers herself up to her maximum before unleashing it in all-directions. This attack completely drains Jubei of all of her stamina and Ki, but will completely tear up the ground around her. Transformations Jubei currently only has 2 transformations. One has replaced another, however. Super Saiyan: Using her Saiyan cells and anger to power herself up, Jubei forces her body into a Super Saiyan state. In this state her power, endurance and speed is all heavily increased, although it allows malice to seep into her heart. This means that she may do things that are uncharacteristic of her normal nature; for example, toying with her opponent. Her eyes go to their normal emerald hue when in this form, and the insides of her ears remain white. Her tail also becomes golden, however doesn't become solid-enough to use as a weapon. Super Saiyan God (no longer used): Jubei is able to use her stance as Hime's daughter to use Godly-Ki to power herself up into a Super Saiyan God. This was achieved by using righteous Saiyans, as well as the Gods themselves during the ritual to achieve this form. In this form her hair goes crimson-red, and her body is enveloped in red flames. Her power is significantly increased in this form, however the form had it's drawbacks with the constant power-decrease after being activated; as such, she couldn't hold it for too long due to this factor. The strangest part about using Super Saiyan God was that her clothes would nearly completely evaporate when the form was used, however, would re-appear once the form was deactivated. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyajin (replaces Super Saiyan God): This is Jubei's first custom-form, created by placing her raw Super-Saiyan form ontop of that of God. Achieved by having a limit-break whilst using the Super Saiyan God form, this is now her favourite form to use. However, it doesn't come without it's drawbacks; it's not as strong, nor as refined, as Super Saiyan Blue, and whilst it comes with a huge boost to power and Ki, the stamina-drain is huge, almost more-so than that of Super Saiyan 3. The form allows her to use her most powerful attack to date - Goddess Ki Kannon - and would allow her to go toe-to-toe with most in the Super Saiyan God form, and, without the Zenkai boosts obtained, SSB Vegeta at the start of the Future Trunks Arc. In this form Jubei's blonde hair reigns supreme, however it splits off into multiple "tails" with brownish/black tips; the insides of her hair copying the same colours. Her natural tail is gone, however. Her bust is slightly more prominent in this form, going from a C-cup to a D.